


Right at Home

by hazelNuts



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, POV Jody, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Jody really doesn't want shovel snow.





	Right at Home

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Created for [spnsafficchallenge](https://spnsafficchallenge.tumblr.com/).

_This is too much snow_ , Jody thinks to herself as she stares at the wide expanse in front of her. She’d gotten all dressed up in her super comfy winter gear to shuffle snow out of the driveway and the path leading from the front door to the sidewalk. But… this is just too much snow. She knows that it’s possible for this much snow to fall in one night, but actually seeing it, having it happen to her, it just feels wrong. The snow had barely reached above her ankles last night, now it’s almost to her knees, and it’s still falling.

‘Fuck this.’ She slams the front door shut and starts taking off her coat.

‘I thought you were gonna shovel snow?’ Donna asks, sticking her head out of the kitchen.

‘A shovel’s not gonna cut it. We need a damn bulldozer.’

A confused frown on her face, Donna walks up and opens the front door. ‘Ah,’ she says, nodding in understanding. ‘And it’s a called a snowplough.’

‘Well, we don’t have either of those,’ Jody huffs, a small thrill running through her at the “we”.

She moved in with Donna right after her retirement, barely three months ago, and still feels giddy as a teenager whenever she remembers they’re truly sharing a life now. ‘We’re moving to Florida when you retire. Like proper retirees.’

‘Golfing and lazing around on the beach. We’ll be bored out of our minds within a month, babe.’

‘At least there wouldn’t be a four foot wall off snow blocking our front door,’ Jody grumbles.

Donna shakes her head, a soft chuckle escaping from between her lips. She starts helping Jody get rid of her scarf and hat.

‘You’re the sheriff, can’t you make them clean out our driveway?’ Jody pouts. Because even if she’s not going out now, that driveway has to be cleared out at some point.

‘That would be abuse of power,’ Donna says, though Jody can hear in her voice that she’s considering. ‘How about a nice hot meal to hold us over while working in the snow?’

‘And hot chocolate with marshmallows after.’

‘Of course.’

Donna takes Jody’s hand and leads her to the kitchen. Jody starts on the veggies, while Donna prepares the meat. They move around each other easily, like they’ve always shared a space.

Jody decides not to think about the snow, and instead focusses on the feeling of _home_ she feels, standing next to Donna.

‘Hey, you know what I was thinking,’ Donna starts.

Jody shakes her head. ‘Tell me.’

‘Do you think yetis are real? And if they are, do you think they’d move further south with this cold and all this snow?’

‘I hope not.’ Jody pulls a face. ‘The snow and cold are enough to deal with. I really don’t want to deal with the Abominable Snowman as well.’ She stops peeling her carrots, though, and pulls out her phone. ‘I’ll give the boys a call, just to make sure.’

‘I’ll get started on the potatoes while you do that. Boiled or from the oven?’ Donna asks, peeler hovering over the first potato.

‘Oven,’ Jody says, leaning against the counter. ‘And keep the skins on.’

They wait for the call to be picked up as Donna busies herself with washing the potatoes. It doesn’t take very long.

‘What do you boys know about yetis?’ Jody asks after exchanging a greeting. ‘Most importantly, are they real and are they migratory?’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
